Order of the Violet Dragon
' The Order of the Violet Dragon' is a dragon order of Lucerne that directs all assassinations inside and outside of Lucerne. The order is housed in the Tower of the Violet Dragon within the walls of Castle Stragnarax. The Order has grown quickly from its early begginings and was used as one of the main elements of the Invasion of Westbridge, and their success their opens up the Order for a major step forward in the coming years. The head of the order is Ezio Ederiz. History Founding Growth Upon founding the Order Ezio immediatly went about finding recruits for the new order. He rounded up many possible recruits throughout the Orphanages in Lucerne , and then following this he made a trip to his old home of Ravenholdt where he offered men there the oppurtunity to become part of the order. He would succesfully gain the support of many assassins who would follow him back and become the leaders of the new order. Present Day Organization The Order is organized through a dictorial system in which their is the leader, and then flowing beneath him are the secondary leaders, and then beneath them flow the rest of the order. The Dragon's Knife The Dragon's Knife is the overall leader of the order, and controls all major decisions done in the order. He must approve of any assasination order that is to be sent. The Current Knife of the Dragon is Ezio Ederiz The Lord Assassins The Lord Assasins are the 5 most powerful assassins within the order, and are at this point made up of the greatest assassins that followed Ezio from Ravenholdt . The Current Lord Assasins 'Harlaquin' Main Article : Harlaquin Harlaquin or "Cahin Fluvia" was once a Bretonian Noblemen until he became bored and became a member of the Ravenholdt Order alongside his wife and best friend Helaquin. The two are inseperable, and it was Harlaquin's love for Helaquin that led to him truly wanting to leave Ravenholdt, and the redicule that she took there. Harlaquin would appear to many to be insane judging by the costume he wears but in fact he is one of the more intelectual members of the Order of the Violet Dragon, and when out of his costume is quite the sociolable person. This contrast has many who know him wondering how much of this is simply him finally settling into a home instead of constantly being on edge waiting for his next mission. 'Helaquin' Main Article : Helaquin "I find that everyone who takes the time to get to know someone usually finds they have more in comman then not. Its a sad truth of life that very few are mature, or kind enough to look past our masks or unique personalities, and come to know us as people. Stare all you wish for I have the love of my life by my side, and you are consumed by your hate." -Helaquin Helaquin is the wife of one time Bretonian Nobleman Harlaquin, and was for most her life a member of the Ravenholdt Order alongside her husband and best friend Harlaquin. She would join her husband when Ezio arrived and asked for people to follow him to found the Order of the Violet Dragon. On missions where she is involved Helaquin has a trained group of two other women who also dress like like her, and together the three of them work together to complete the mission ''' Dama Rossan' Main Article : Dama Rossan Damma Rossan is a secretive assassin who spent her life in the service of Ravenholdt until Ezio persuaded her to join him in Lucerne . Her beliefs are her own, and one might suspect that her loyalties can never truly be known by anyone. Damma Rossan is holding onto a great secret that if revealed could change the course of the Kingdom of Lucerne. She is in fact the daughter of Tavlian Lovie who was the secret and only child of William Lovie II. making her a member of the Lovie Family. She actually entered Lucerene early in her life, and was planning to make herself known but her parents were killed by bandits which made her blame herself and eventually join with Ravenholdt. She is now a Lord Assasin in the Order of the Violet Dragon, and is secretly moving closer and closer to revealing her true identity as a member of the Lovie Family. What Andrew's responce to this news would be is unknown, but whatever happens it can be sure that it will be monumentous. Benjamin Bradfoot Main Article : Benjamin Bradfoot Benjamin Bradfoot was once a begger in the Empire city of Aldorf , until he came to become a member of the Ravenholdt Order following a chance meeting. While a member of Ravenholdt he grew extremely close to Ezio, and together the two would gain a lot of fame amongst the Order. This friendship though was not liked by the upper echolon of the Order and as time went on they were forbidden from working together, and eventually from even speaking to eachother. He would remain a member of the Order until his best friend Ezio returned and asked him to help him found the Order of the Violet Dragon in Lucerne . He is currently a Lord in the Order of the Violet Dragon, and his loyalty to Ezio has meant that he is working with everything he has to continue the path set out by Ezio. Thaleon Von Proveer Main Article : Thaleon Von Proveer Thaleon Von Proveer is an assassin who for most of his life held his loyalties to Ravenholdt . This all changed when Ezio a man who he greatly admired came and asked for people to come with him to help found a better Assasins order. Thaleon would follow Ezio and become a Lord in the Order of the Violet Dragon . Thaleon expected to find much of the same bigotry and racism that he found in Ravenholdt but for the members of the Order of the Violet Dragon the only thing important was your loyalty to the Kingdom. The Cloaks of the Dragon The Cloaks of the Dragon are the trainers and leaders of the Whelpings. Each cloak is in charge of exactly 7 Whelpins, and will accompany them on their first 5 missions. Some Cloaks are without trainees, and this is mainly due to the increasingly experianced group of assasins that are rising within the Order. Noteable Cloaks Brandon Von Gruger . Known as "The Shadow" Johanas Hale. Known as "The Crusader" Edward Shephard. Known as "The Barber" Emmy Shephard. Known as "The Vangaurd" Mary Whelpings The Whelpings are the newest recruits. An assasin will remain in this position until such point when they have achieved 10 missions, and completed the ''Trials of the Violet Dragon. Noteable Members Category:Order of the Dragon Category:Castle Stragnarax Category:Assassins